TAETEN Short Story
by ChittaTen
Summary: [Oneshot] [TAETEN area's] FF oneshot TaeTen, setiap chapter beda cerita. "NOT MINE". DLDR/Taeyong x Ten/ TaeTen/ NCT/ BxB / yaoi / RnR / rate T - M
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Lee Taeyong, Ten Chittapon. L**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : BxB, Taeyong x Ten, TAETEN area's**

 **FF ini terinspirasi dari Fanart HUNBAEK by RomeOXE, dengan tambahan ini itu dan jadilah FF ini, TAETEN Vers ^^**

* * *

 **I CAN'T HATE** **YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

Peluit panjang terdengar nyaring di lapangan basket indoor, pertanda bahwa pertandingan telah usai. Sorak sorai dan riuh tepuk tangan penonton mendominasi tempat itu. Masing-masing team secara sportif saling bersalaman dan berpelukan. Pertandingan basket antar SMA kali ini di menangkan oleh SM SHS, seluruh team SM SHS berkumpul ke tengah lapangan untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka, tidak ketinggalan juga berpose bersama dengan membawa trofi sebagai bukti kesuksesan.

Euforia itu tidak berlangsung lama, satu per satu pemain menepi ke pinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat namun senyum bahagia tidak sedikitpun luntur dari wajah mereka.

Salah satu pemain SM SHS dengan nomor punggung 10 adalah satu-satunya pemain yang berwajah masam, menekuk wajahnya dan hanya tersenyum sesekali saat ada yang menyapanya. Namanya sama seperti nomor punggungnya- Ten, ia adalah salah satu pemain kebanggaan dari sekolahnya, pencetak skor paling banyak untuk team-nya.

Ten berjalan menuju pintu keluar setelah berpamitan dengan teman-teman se-team-nya dan juga pada sang pelatih, ia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

Sebenarnya ia tidak langsung pulang, ia masih menunggu Taeyong- orang yang membuat mood nya buruk hari ini. Ten memutuskan untuk menunggu Taeyong di depan pintu lapangan indoor. Dengan lesu ia mendudukkan tubuhnya pada bangku panjang yang tersedia disana.

"Ten" akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang

Ten tidak menjawab atau pun merespon, wajahnya masih ditekuk tanda ia masih dalam mood yang buruk walaupun Taeyong kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Ada masalah apa? Bukankan team-mu menang?" namja dengan outfit serba hitam itu mengintip sebentar keadaan di dalam lapangan, ia melihat teman-teman Ten tertawa bahagia menandakan bahwa team-nya menang dalam pertandingan basket kali ini.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang?" Tanya Ten tanpa menatap Taeyong, ia lebih memilih menatap tali sepatunya yang sepertinya lebih menarik daripada namja disebelahnya.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak datang melihat pertandinganku?" Ten bertanya lagi dengan masih menatap tali sepatunya

"Hari ini aku sangat sibuk dengan jadwalku berlatih dance, dan aku minta maaf akan hal itu" ujar Taeyong lembut, sebisa mungkin memberi pengertian pada Ten

Ten hanya berguman, ia masih enggan menatap Taeyong

"Tapi hari ini team mu menang kan? Kulihat teman-temanmu sangat senang" Taeyong merasa kan kecanggungan sekarang, atmosfer dingin mulai terasa disekitarnya.

"Jadi jika suatu hari team ku kalah Hyung akan melihat pertandinganku, begitu?" Ten mempoutkan bibirnya dan ia masih tetap menundukkan pandangannya.

"Bukan seperti itu, hari ini aku memang ada jadwal latihan dance" Taeyong menghela nafas, sangat sulit jika berhadapan dengan Ten yang sangat sensitif seperti sekarang

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Hening sesaat..

"Ini, aku membawakanmu minuman" Taeyong mencoba mengubah topik, ia menyodorkan minuman dingin untuk Ten

"huh?" Dan berhasil, kini Taeyong mendapatkan perhatian dari Ten. Ten menatap Taeyong sekilas lalu dengan gerakan cepat mengambil minuman dari tangan Taeyong, Ia lalu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Taeyong.

Ia meminum minumannya dengan kasar, dan memalingkan muka ke arah lain, masih dengan mode merajuknya.

Taeyong tersenyum melihat sikap Ten, jika sedang merajuk seperti ini Ten berkali-kali lebih imut dari biasanya.

"Aku benci.." Ten sedikit meremas botol minuman yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Huh?" Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya

"Aku benci jadwal latihan Hyung, aku benci teman-teman Hyung yang berlatih bersama Hyung hari ini, aku benci ruang latihan dance Hyung karena jaraknya sangat jauh dari sekolahku, aku membenci rambu lalu lintas, membenci warna merah itu, yang menjadikan Hyung terlambat untuk melihat pertandinganku, aku membenci-"

"Jadi apa kau membenci ku juga?" Taeyong memotong ucapan Ten, ia lalu tersenyum dan menggeser badannya untuk lebih dekat dengan Ten.

GREPP

Ten memeluk Taeyong erat, ia tidak tahan lagi, ia tidak bisa untuk berlama-lama marah dengan Taeyong.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membenci Hyung, karena Hyung milikku, milikku yang sangat berharga." Taeyong tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ten.

"Kau mau hadiah apa?" Tanya Taeyong masih dengan posisi memeluk Ten

Ten yang lebih dulu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Taeyong dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Bisakah kau jangan menatapku seperti itu?"

"Wae?" mode imut Ten keluar

"Karena aku bisa kelepasan saat ini juga"

CUP

Dengan gerakan cepat Taeyong menarik tengkuk Ten dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Taeyong, menyesapnya sebentar lalu melepasnya.

"Kita lanjutkan di rumah saja" Bisik Taeyong dengan suara beratnya yang membuat pipi Ten memerah sampai ke telinga.

.

.

.

 **END  
**

* * *

Author lagi mood bikin FF oneshot, untuk FF I LOVE U TOO akan segera Author update.

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

Jangan lupa review Okay ^^b


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Lee Taeyong, Ten Chittapon L, Lee Chan Hae [OC]**

 **.**

 **\- NOT MINE -**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong terbangun dari tidurnya ketika harum masakan menerobos indra penciumannya. Membuka matanya perlahan dan meraba sisi ranjang disebelahnya. Kosong.

Ia tersenyum dan menyingkap selimut berwarna baby blue yang menutupi tubuhnya. Turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan mengikuti aroma makanan yang membuatnya sangat lapar. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat sosok mungil yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur, ia hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran yang membuatnya terlihat lebih mungil, karena kemeja itu hampir meneggelamkan tubuhnya.

Taeyong berjalan sangat pelan, sampai Ten- nama namja mungil itu- benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan Taeyong yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

GREPP

Taeyong memeluk Ten dari belakang, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang mungil itu dan meletakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan lehernya.

"Yakk! Kau mengagetkanku" Ten terlonjak kaget

Dan Taeyong hanya terkekeh.

Ten merasakan sensali geli dan menyenangkan saat Taeyong meniup-niup tengkuknya

"Lee Taeyong, berhenti" Ten susah payah berbicara saat dirinya sendiri juga merasakan nikmat saat Taeyong mulai mengecup dan menjilat tengkuk dan lehernya

"Ngghhh~~ ahhh~~ Taeyong…h-hentikan" Ten mendesah, ucapannya sangat berbeda dengan responnya yang sangat menginginkan Taeyong untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi

KLIK

Taeyong mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mematikan kompor, dan tangannya kembali ke posisi awal- memeluk Ten.

Ten mendesah nikmat saat Taeyong mulai memberi tanda pada tengkuknya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan pasrah menerima perlakuan Taeyong

Taeyong menuntun kepala Ten untuk berputar kesamping, dan keduanya saling melumat satu sama lain dengan posisi yang masih sama- Taeyong yang memeluk Ten dari belakang dan Ten memutar kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Taeyong-

Lama berada dalam posisi seperti itu membuat Taeyong tidak leluasa dan tidak nyaman, ia lalu melepas ciumannya dan memutar tubuh Ten untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Ten sedikit tidak rela saat tiba-tiba Taeyong berhenti menciumnya, dan ia baru menyadari jika sedari tadi Taeyong topless alias tidak memakai baju dan hanya mengenakan jelana jeans panjang warna hitam.

BLUSHH

Wajah Ten memerah melihat tubuh atletis didepannya, walaupun perut sixpax Taeyong belum terbentuk sempurna, tapi otot pada tubuhnya membuat Taeyong terlihat sangat seksi.

Ten menunduk malu. Tidak kuat jika harus manatap tubuh Taeyong lebih lama walau ia sudah seringkali melihat tubuh naked Taeyong.

Taeyong tertawa kecil melihat wajah Ten yang memerah.

Sangat imut sekali

"kenapa wajahmu memerah? Bahkan kau sudah sering melihatku naked"

"YAKK!" Ten memukul main-main dada bidang Ten

Taeyong menahan kedua tangan Ten dan menatapnya intens, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Ten reflek menutup mata saat bibirny dan bibir Taeyong menyatu. Taeyong menjilat dan melumat bibir bawah Ten dan menuntun tangan Ten untuk mengalung di lehernya.

Keduanya berciuman panas saat Taeyong menggigit bibir bawah Ten, membuat Ten sedikit membuka bibirnya dan memberikan akses untuk lidah Taeyong. Dan tanpa menyia-nyikan kesempatan itu Taeyong melesakkan lidahnya dan bermain-main di dalamnya, mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam bibir Ten dan mengajak lidah sang pemilik untuk bertarung, keduanya saling tarik menarik, memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti permainan. Ten mencoba mengimbangi permainan Taeyong namun ia tidak bisa, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Taeyong kembali meraup bibir kissable-nya. Taeyong sedikit menekan tengkuk Ten untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eughhhh~~" Ten melenguh panjang dan memukul-mukul dada Taeyong, memberi isyarat bahwa ia kehabisan oksigen. Dengan berat hati Taeyong menyudahi ciumannya. Benang saliva nampak di sudut bibir mereka, entah saliva milik siapa. Keduaya tersenyum, saling menatap bahagia satu sama lain, tatapan kagum atas ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna.

"Kau sangat cantik" Taeyong mengusap pipi Ten dengan ibu jarinya

Ten tiba-tiba melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mem-poutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Ia sangat tidak suka jika ada yang menyebutnya _Cantik_

Taeyong terkekeh melihat Ten yang sedang merajuk. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menuntun wajah Ten kembali menghadapnya.

"Merajuk eoh?" Taeyong bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, dan itu semakin membuat mood Ten bertambah buruk.

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya dan -

"Akkhhh -" Ten mengaduh dan mengusap hidungnya karena Taeyong baru saja mengigit kecil hidung bangirnya

Lagi-lagi Taeyong hanya terkekeh

Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk menyisir rambut hitam Ten ke belakang , dan Ten hanya menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Ten selalu kagum dengan wajah tampan yang dimiliki oleh Taeyong, bagaimana mungkin Tuhan menciptakan wajah se-sempura seperti itu. Bahkan ia sering kali iri dan menganggap Tuhan tidak adil.

CUP

Taeyong tiba-tiba menciumnya, hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang mampu membuyarkan lamunannya

"Mengagumiku eoh?"

"T-tidak" Wajah Ten memerah, karena ketahuan sedang mengagumi laki-laki yang berada di depannya ini.

Dengan nakal Taeyong mulai membuka kancing kemeja Ten. Tiga kancing telah ia buka, dan itu cukup untuk membuat tubuh bagian atas Ten terekspos. Leher jenjangnya, bahu mulusnya, dan nipple yang sanggat menggoda, semua itu terekam jelas oleh netra Taeyong. Dengan tidak sabaran ia mulai mencium dan menjilat leher Ten, Ten hanya melenguh nikmat saat lidah Taeyong menyentuh kulit dan daerah sensitifnya- leher.

Taeyong hampir saja memberikan tanda kememilikan pada leher mulus itu jika Ten tidak buru-buru mendorong kepala Taeyong untuk menjauh.

"Taeyong" Ten memperingatkan

Taeyong mengusak rambutnya kasar

"Aargghh ~ Sial-" Taeyong menggeram

"- Maaf, aku hampir saja kelepasan" Lanjutnya

"T-tidak apa-apa" mendadak situasi menjadi canggung

Ten kemudian menjauh dari Taeyong dan berjalan menjauhinya, menaikkan kerah kemejanya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Namun baru satu langkah ia berjalan Taeyong memanggilnya, mau tidak mau ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ten"

"Maaf, tengkukmu" Taeyong dapat melihat dengan jelas kissmark yang ia berikan pada leher belakang Ten

Ten memegang tengkuknya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengatakan kalau ini digigit serangga"

KLIK

Bunyi kode password telah dimasukkan dengan benar membuat Ten buru-buru mengancingkan kancingnya dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia lalu berlari menuju pintu dan menyambut seseorang yang baru datang dan Taeyong hanya berdecih dan mendengus sebal.

"Sayang..aku pulang" Suara itu terdengar nyaring di pintu utama apartement

Ten menyambut orang itu dengan senyum dan kemudian memeluknya.

"B-bukankah seharusnya kau pulang besok?" Ten terdengat sedikit gugup, ia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya

"Apa kau tidak senang eoh?"

"Bukan begitu"

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dari rencana, jadi yaa~ aku pulang lebih awal..lagipula aku sangat merindukan tunanganku ini" Chan Hae tersenyum dan lagi-lagi memeluk Ten erat

Ten hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai balasan

Laki-laki yang baru saja datang adalah tunangan Ten, ia adalah Kakak dari Lee Taeyong. Lee Chan Hae.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tengah yang bersebelahan langsung dengan dapur, dimana Taeyong berada dan masih tetap dengan posisinya, tidak beranjak atau bergeser sedikitpun.

Ten membantu Chan Hae melepas dasi kerjanya sedangkan Chan Hae memeluk Ten dan tersenyum memperhatikan laki-laki didepannya.

"Hei..apa kau sangat merindukanku, sampai-sampai kau memakai kemeja ku?"

"ah..i-ini? Ya tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu" Ten sedikit melirik ke arah Taeyong yang sedari tadi menatapnya tajam.

Chan Hae tersenyum dan tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk Ten dan menyatukan bibir mereka, Chan Hae terus melumat, menyesap dan mengajak lidah Ten bertarung dengan lidahnya. Posisi mereka menyamping, sehingga Taeyong dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sang kakak berciuman dengan Ten didepannya.

Ten sedikit tidak fokus karena sedari tadi ekor matanya terus melirik ke arah namja yang berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Masih bertahan dengan posisinya tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

Chan Hae melepas ciumannya saat menyadari sang adik sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Cepatlah mencari kekasih" ujar sang Kakak

"dan..setidaknya pakailah bajumu, kau bisa mengganggu penglihatan Ten"

"Bahkan aku sudah menikmati tubuhnya" cibir Taeyong, dengan suara lirih tentunya

"Kau bilang apa?" Chan Hae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia seperti mendengar Taeyong berbicara

"Apa AC dirumah ini rusak? Panas sekali" Taeyong berlalu dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya seperti gerakan memakai kipas.

Ten hanya menatap sedih punggung Taeyong yang kembali masuk ke kamar, ia tahu ia adalah tunangan Chan Hae, tapi calon adik iparnya itu telah membuatnya jautuh hati tanpa ia sadari. Andai ia dan Taeyong saling mengenal terlebih dulu, jauh sebelum orang tuanya mengenalkannya pada Chan Hae, atau andai saja Taeyong adalah kakak dari Chan Hae mungkin saja Taeyong-lah yang kini menjadi tunangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salah Ten, semua ini adalah salah Taeyong. Ia yang menginginkan hubungan seperti ini.

Lee Chan Hae dan Lee Taeyong adalah kakak beradik yang tinggal dalam satu atap. Kesibukkan orang tuanya di Negara tetangga- China- membuat mereka harus tinggal dalam satu apartement. Awalnya keduanya menolak, namun orang tua mereka tahu jika Taeyong dibiarkan tinggal sendiri ia akan hidup dengan ceroboh, menghabiskan uang, balapan liar, klub malam dan dunia hitam lainnya yang akan membuat Taeyong menjadi sosok "Bad Boy", dan mau tidak mau sang kakak menyetujuinya, bahkan ketika Chan Hae membawa tunangannya ke apartement ia tidak menendang Taeyong dari apartementnya.

Kenapa Ten tinggal dengan Chan Hae? Karena kedua belah pihak –orang tua- menginginkan anak mereka bisa dekat satu sama lain sebelum menuju jenjang yang lebih serius yaitu pernikahan.

Keduanya –Ten dan Chan Hae- sama-sama terpesona pada pandangan pertama, sama-sama saling menyukai pribadi masing-masing. Namun semuanya berubah ketika Ten pindah ke apartement Chan Hae, disanalah ia bertemu dengan Taeyong- adik Chan Hae.

Ten awalnya merasa risih dengan keberadaan Taeyong, apalagi ketika Chan Hae pergi bekerja dan meninggalkannya hanya berdua dengan Taeyong. Usia mereka sama, sama-sama masih menempuh bangku perkuliahan, itulah mengapa Taeyong dengan berani dan terang-terangan selalu memperhatikan setiap apa yang dilakukan oleh Ten, yang mana membuat Ten merasa takut dengan calon adik iparnya itu.

Dan pada suatu ketika Taeyong dengan berani menyatakan cinta dan menunjukkan rasa ketertarikannya pada calon kakak iparnya itu. Ten awalnya menolak dan membenci Taeyong yang tiba-tiba saja menyatakan perasaannya. Itu semua sungguh gila dan konyol, mereka belum lama bertemu dan bahkan tidak banyak kontak atau bicara satu sama lain, dan sekarang Taeyong tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada nya? _Gila_

Namun semua berubah saat dimana Chan Hae tiba-tiba mendapat tugas ke luar kota selama lima hari dan meninggalkan Ten bersama Taeyong. Malam itu hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul dan Taeyong melihat calon kakak iparnya itu hampir mati kedinginan karena memang ia tidak tahan akan udara dingin dan juga apartementnya tidak menyediakan penghangat. Taeyong dengan pikiran gilanya menawarkan sebuah kehangatan yang mampu membuat Ten merasa seperti di surga. Ten tidak mampu berpikir dengan jenih karena badannya benar-benar mengigil, [jika dirumah nya sendiri ada sebuah penghangat yang mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya] jadi ia hanya mengiyakan tawaran Taeyong. Dan terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Keduanya berhubungan intim malam itu tanpa sepengetahuan Chan Hae. Dan dimulai dari kejadian itu Ten merasa lebih nyaman dengan Taeyong, dan jujur saja Taeyong adalah yang pertama untuk nya, karena Chan Hae belum pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya, hanya sebatas ciuman tidak lebih.

Taeyong menawarkan diri untuk menjalani hubungan terlarang dengan tunangan Hyung nya sendiri, dan dia berjanji ia akan bertanggung jawab jika hubungan ini diketahui oleh Hyung nya atau bahkan orang tuanya. Taeyong berani menjamin tidak akan ada yang menyalahkan dan membenci Ten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anyyenong~~ ini oneshoot kedua author ^^

Maaf ya kalo jelek T.T

Ini awalnya mau dibikin Chap tapi Author masih punya hutang NOT YOU sama I LOVE U too yang belum End,

Jadilah auhor bikin 1shoot ajah .

Semoga kalian suka ^^

.

.

Dan Author jugak minta maaf ff I LOVE U too nya lama kaga Author update

Bikos Author gak yakin sama Endingnya ~~

Sumpahhh ~~~ Author kecewa sekali bacanya T.T

Gak pede mau nge-post T.T

Tapi secepatnya Author bakalan post walaupun- ah~~ syudahlah -_-

.

RnR juseyoo~~


End file.
